


【辉冬】只是在接吻而已

by oasis2616



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 2017年写的无脑甜小段子，被我扩充得快要看不出原样天天纯爱物语~
Relationships: Tendou Teru/Amagase Touma
Kudos: 1





	【辉冬】只是在接吻而已

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然冷到只能我来当盘古，但我还是要说他们很可爱！！！←ポプマス一开服就秒回坑的某人
> 
> 2021年我终于能写出一篇令自己满意的辉冬！心愿达成了！
> 
> Warning：天道輝（28）x天ヶ瀬冬馬（17）

他们的第一个吻像蜻蜓点水，唇瓣刚贴近便猝然分开，短暂得犹如幻觉——或许就是幻觉，冬马脑袋昏昏沉沉，单手屈起食指，用指腹小心翼翼地触着唇面。

“这就是……接吻吗？”

当然不是。辉在心里回答，比起用声音传递答案，向来行动力非凡的他更倾向另一种方式。

于是发生了第二个吻。

如果只看外表，十一年的年龄差距并没有特别沉甸甸，然而一旦相处起来，冬马觉得那些多出来的岁月要将他包裹、将他淹没。

——真不甘心。

冬马暗自抱怨道，紧闭着眼，生怕泄漏出一丝怯场。“接吻时最好不要张开眼睛”，忘了是在哪本杂志上看见的字句，但冬马绝不承认自己会特意翻开那页，他只是惯例收集新一本收录着Jupiter写真的杂志，翻阅时被其中某个亮色的标题吸引了而已。

不过这段微不足道的意外此刻倒是帮大忙了，至少为冬马浅薄的恋爱经验添上一层，勉强挽救因过度紧张而不太顺畅的呼吸；眼皮牢牢遮住忐忑不安的眼神，冬马没法看见现在的自己到底有多认真：眉头紧蹙，唇线绷成一线，连腰背都挺得笔直——比起接吻，他更像准备英勇就义的志士。

冬马希望这样的自己能显得不那么青涩，而这副模样落到辉的眼里却诞生了截然不同的结果。

看着抿紧的唇线，辉能想象他在嘴里偷偷咬着唇肉缓解焦虑，而垂在身体两侧的手无意识攥着拳头以微小的幅度颤抖着，呼吸也较以往急促了些许。最重要的是……

始终睁开眼睛注视着冬马的辉没有遵守那条规则，与面前这位未成年的高中生的认知不同，成年人的情爱并不全是循规蹈矩，已经二十八岁的辉从过往生活中收获到的不仅有工作经验，比起印刷在书页上的理论，他更熟知该如何变通。像现在目不转睛地观察冬马脸上每个神态变化也是接吻的一环，辉既想抚平对方眉间的褶皱，又不想暴露自己正睁着眼的事实，只好磨蹭着相贴的嘴唇以解冲动，殊不知冬马会浑身一颤，尽管这个姿势应当是看不见的，辉仿佛感受到冬马头顶那根总是精神奕奕地翘起来的呆毛因此打了个激灵。

真可爱。这么感慨着的辉没有停止磨蹭的动作，源于手掌颤抖已经蔓延至冬马的唇瓣，辉能察觉到那些不明显的震动，这时候他终于乖乖闭上了眼。

“……适可而止吧！”

冬马突然大吼出声，与之相伴的是猛地推开辉的力度，理所当然招致了辉困惑的目光，年长的恋人只是安静地望着他而非第一时间询问，这让冬马的羞赧减轻许多。

“抱歉，天道さん，我不是故意的，”口齿不清地为自己出乎意料的举止道了歉，冬马一边努力移开视线一边摸了摸下巴，“但是这里……一直被胡子刮着，感觉好奇怪。”

细碎的刺痛仍未完全消散，虽然算不上难受，但那个触觉就像羽毛掠过腋窝、在背部勾勒透明花纹，尽是抓不住的麻与痒，这让冬马分外恼火——在向辉投诉的时候，他换了另一种撒娇似的形容。

“胡子？”与此同时，辉也跟着抬手摩挲自己的下巴，特意蓄起的胡须在那处肌肤上密密麻麻地排列着，指腹稍稍碰触都能感受到粗粝感，更何况是比手掌更细嫩的脸部肌肤，难怪冬马会忍不住说出来。

——啊，是被刮疼了。

辉总算明白冬马挣扎的原因了，不过在他想到该如何回答之前，冬马径自改变了话题：“说起来，天道さん为什么要留胡子呢？”

明明不留也很帅气啊！——这句话他只在心里补充。

“这个嘛，冬马不觉得留着胡子会让人觉得更成熟吗？”并没有什么值得隐瞒的，辉很爽快地交代了答案。

先前预设了许多答案却没一个猜中的冬马一愣，紧接着在捂住辉的胡子与撤开手掌之间不断徘徊，直到恍然大悟地摇晃脑袋，表情也不复方才的凝重。

“原来如此……原来如此！”冬马在胸口握紧拳头，这样的姿势似乎只在下定决心时才会展现，辉还没来得及问“怎么了”就听见他激动地喊出声：“那么我以后也要留胡子！”

五 雷 轰 顶。

光是想象未来蓄起胡须的冬马就让辉觉得自己眼前一黑几乎失去意识，可他此刻分明能听清恋人未完的话，是那么的认真、坚定和严肃：“天道さん，谢谢你！”

——快来个人阻止他！！

辉无声大喊。


End file.
